mlb_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkmoth
'''Hawkmoth '''Is the Main Villain In Miraculous Ladybug. He wasn't always the Owner, In fact it wasn't supposed to be him to be the Owner. He stole the Miraculouses, Peacock, and Moth Miraculous, Which Master Fu Accidentally Lost When he was a Child. Background Before Hawkmoth, He was Gabriel Agreste who was Married with Emilie Agreste, and had a Son together, Adrien Agreste. Until the "Accident" Happened. And Emilie didn't Survive Unfortunately So He told Adrien She disappeared, He was Not a Kid, But Probably Between 12-13 Years Old when she died. Appearance Hawk Moth wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright purple butterfly-shaped outline appears on his face and around his eyes. He also has a dark indigo cane as the tool of his Miraculous. Civilian Attire. As Gabriel Agreste, He wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring. As The Collector The Collector's skin is pale purple. His hair sticks up in a point and is white with black vertical stripes, however, along with the back of his head and his neck is black. He wears a black dress suit with a white lapel, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve has a white stripe, and the Collector's hands have white gloves. Also, he wears black dress pants. His high heel boots are connected to his body suit, and they are black with black and white striped heels. As Scarlet Moth Scarlet Moth’s outfit is the same as Hawk Moth’s except it is colored burgundy-red due to the enhancement from Catalyst. His mask, cane, and the Butterfly Miraculous are also colored the same red. His cane allows him to create more than one akuma, giving him an advantage. Personality Civilian Personality. Gabriel comes off as a cold, harsh, and very strict man. He is very protective of his son Adrien, having kept him home for most of his life, although having a distant relationship with him. Despite this, he can also be respectful and kind at times, especially when needing to act professionally. According to Adrien in "Adrien's Double Life", ever since the disappearance of his wife, he is a changed man. He misses his wife greatly, and he sometimes has to be reminded not to forget that his son is also grieving. While he does seem to genuinely care for Adrien, this is often in a possessive way, with Gabriel not wanting anything bad to happen to him and making executive decisions about how to keep his son safe without considering how he may feel, such as in "The Bubbler", when he unjustly deems Nino Lahiffe a bad influence for Adrien and forbids him from coming to his home ever again. He also strongly dislikes taking orders from anyone, even if they are from people who are trying to help and protect him, such as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Villainous Personality. As Hawk Moth, he is cold, cunning, and determined. His goal is to claim the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses to gain their absolute power necessary to achieve his dearest secret wish, not caring if he causes people harm in the process. However, he can be merciful with those he cares about, such as in "Gorizilla", when he orders the supervillain to drop Ladybug in order to save Adrien who is falling off the building. He is also aware of the equivalent exchange drawback of making a wish with the Miraculouses, every wish having a reaction to maintain balance in the universe, but it doesn't appear to bother him.14 His akumatized villains are his most powerful known weapon, and he chooses his victims carefully and cleverly, usually people who are emotionally at their weakest, giving them ideas if they're struggling to think one up.15 He is a skilled liar and manipulator, persuading people that he cares about their problems and giving them powers to help solve them when in reality, he does so because he wants them to retrieve the Miraculouses for him. If things aren't going his way, he easily loses his patience, threatening harm to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and even to the villains he creates. After a villain's defeat, Hawk Moth determinedly vows revenge and, while stopping for a while afterward, doesn't wait too long to try again with his akumas. Abilities Despite the fact that he doesn't often fight directly, Hawk Moth is a capable sword fighter, being able to defend himself and destroy miniature missiles from his own lair's defense protocol with his swordstick. This is shown in "Robostus" when his akumatized villain turns on him telling Hawk Moth he will use the Miraculouses himself. Even without being transformed, Hawk Moth's Miraculous allows him to feel emotions, whether positive or negative, like an empath, so he can precisely pinpoint the person's name and the reason why they have negative emotions. This is first shown in "Sandboy". Furthermore, Hawk Moth can control many akumas to form a swarm that makes a large version of his head, which he can speak through which is shown in "Stoneheart". Hawk Moth's main superpower is Akumatization, corrupting butterflies with dark energy which transforms them into akumas and then sending them out to possess an object of a vulnerable person. He can also keep his butterflies in his cane if he needs to use an akuma in another location other than his lair. If they agree to serve him, he transforms them into supervillains by corrupting their personalities and granting them a wide variety of superpowers or special abilities. He can also telepathically communicate with his so-called "winners". A pink butterfly-shaped outline appears in front of his and the villains' faces when he does so. However, Hawk Moth is only able to create one villain at a time over the course of an indeterminate amount of time, Hawk Moth needs to convince his victims to accept the powers that he grants, and the akumatized supervillains that he creates do still have a will of their own and can either disobey him or carry out his orders incompetently. However, if a supervillain doesn't go and retrieve the Miraculous like they were asked to, Hawk Moth can control their bodies for a brief amount of time in order to inflict pain onto them until they agree to do it as quickly as possible. When an akuma isn't purified by Ladybug, it will multiply and turn other people into frozen copies of the original akumatized villain. Hawk Moth can recall and trap the original akuma in the top of his cane in order to release it again when the victim gets sad or angry once more. This turns the victim into the same akumatized villain, but it also unfreezes the copies of them, which the original villain can command and control. However, once the original akuma is de-evilized, its copies vanish, reverting the duplicates of the villain back to normal. He is also capable of purifying an akuma himself as shown in "Catalyst". As The Collector When Gabriel akumatizes himself he becomes The Collector. The Collector is able to trap objects and people in the form of drawings inside his notebook. He throws the notebook like a boomerang, and while the notebook can go very far distances, once it captures something or someone by hitting them, it returns to him wherever he is. This is intensified as he can summon it. He can also utilize the notebook as a shield against projectiles, opening the book, either holding it sturdily or waving it around, so it traps the object being thrown towards him. Anything it passes through is trapped no matter how big it is. However, there is a limit to how much can be absorbed, as shown when Ladybug used a makeshift conveyor belt to launch a barrage of Adrien's CDs at him and he used his book to absorb them. When he then tried to absorb Ladybug, he found that the book's pages were all full and could not absorb anything more. Additionally, The Collector is quick and agile, easily flipping, jumping, and dodging attacks. As Scarlet Moth Scarlet Moth has the same abilities as Hawk Moth, but he is stronger as he can create as many akumatized villains as he desires. This is caused by his cane getting affected by Catalyst's enhancement. Instead of creating normal akumas, he creates scarlet akumas, which are dark crimson red. Also, when someone gets akumatized, they get a scarlet red theme like him. Scarlet Moth can also use his cane to summon more scarlet akumas to make the heroes feel intimidated and outnumbered. Unlike with normal akumatized villains, Scarlet Moth can akumatize his victims without having to ask for their permission and the created villains are bound to obey him, showing that the will that they still had in a normal akumatization is now diminished. He used Dark Cupid to create the negative emotions he needed so he could akumatize his villains. Family Gabriel's Parents Are Unknown, but he has 2 Sons. One Is Felix Agreste, Who's Mother is Unknown and definitely Not Emilie Agreste, And Is Older than Adrien Agreste(half brother.) And Has Another Son, Adrien Agreste, Emilie's Not Felix's Mother because Adrien's an Only Child. So Gabriel's Rest of Family was never Mentioned. Because Mr. Agreste Isn't A Main Character, but Hawkmoth Is.